Phoenix
by nina227
Summary: Sana est une femme de notre monde, qui se retrouve piéger dans l'univers de divergente sans possibilité de retour vers son univers natif . Elle s'est vue tout recommencé de zéro, littéralement. Deux mondes différents, deux vie , une seule et unique âme . - résumé pourri,je suis pas doué pour ça... mais venez quand même lire ! -
1. Chapter 1

Je me lance dans une fanfiction, j'aimerais dire que c'est une première mais non, je m'y suis déjà essayais avec Harry Potter avant de laisser tomber finalement lassé.

Je n'avais fait que le prologue donc dans un sens l'expérience reste nouvelle. Je n'abandonnerai pas celle-là, du moins je ferais de mon mieux.

Désolé d'avance pour mes fautes d'orthographe et mes tournure de phrase qui sont parfois étrange, je ferais aussi de mon mieux pour corriger ça. Mais si une âme charitable se propose d'être ma bêta reader je dirais pas non ! Et que la force soit avec moi !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Divergente ne m'appartient pas à moi mais à Veronica Roth. Seul le personnage de Sana et les autres OC m'appartiennes.

* * *

Vivre , naître, grandir, puis enfin mourir. C'est le cycle de la vie, une fatalité inévitable qui rend notre vie éphémère si exaltante.

Tellement de chose à faire et si peu de temps. Le monde change et nous changeons inexorablement avec lui, nos enfant nous remplace et leurs enfant les remplaceront.

Cela peut-être dur à accepter pour chacun de nous, la mort, nôtre incapacité à savoir ce qu'elle recèle , peur de simplement cesser d'exister. Non ce n'est pas la mort qui nous effraie finalement...c'est le néant qui l'accompagne.

Vivre ,naître, grandir,mourir...renaître ?... non cela ressemble plutôt à : Vivre, naître, grandir, mourir ou presque avant de rajeunir et de grandir à nouveau. Je me nomme, non me nommé Sana.

J'éprouve encore du mal à me souvenir que ça c'était avant, puisque désormais, je n'ai pas ou plus d'origine, de nationalité, de métier . Je n'ai plus qu'une faction et une nouvelle famille. J'appartiens à deux mondes, deux univers à la fois semblable et différent, mais cela n'est pas mon choix...cela est une regrettable erreur, du moins c'est ce que j'aimerais me dire.

 _ **"La vie est une succession de choix qu'il faut savoir assumer ensuite."**_

Joël Dicker

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même pour la critique ça me permettra de m'améliorer et petit vote pour vous comme j'hésite toujours pour la faction de Sana même si je penche un peu (beaucoup) pour les fraternelles j'ai deux scénario en tête alors à vous de m'aider :**

 **Altruiste**

 **ou**

 **Fraternelle**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine ( j'ignore quand je publierai mon prochain chapitre quand j'aurais le temps sûrement !)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

 _"_ _Sana,..., Sana répond ! Il se passe quoi merde ! Sana ! "_

 _La voix de Marc paniqué au talki-walki , j'aimerais lui répondre, mais je ne peut pas, mon corps refuse de bouger. Une autres explosion se produit ma vue se brouille à moins que se soit moi qui est fermer les yeux ?_

 _Des champs à perte de vue c'est beau...en regardant de plus près j'aperçois une sorte de hangar lui aussi en proie au flamme et aux explosion. Quitter un enfer pour en rejoindre un autre._

 _Une douleur dans_ _L'abdomen_ _, rouge, tout mon ventre est rouge, je pisse littéralement le sang, je ne trouve pas d'autres mots._

 _Des gens se rapproche, Ils sont habillés dans des couleur vive, toute une palette de couleur vive...des hippies,on dirais des hippies, il ne manquait plus que ça, des drogués heureux... Mais des taches noir, non des personne habillés tout en noir et armés...Lourdement armés les accompagnes ._

 _Ils ouvrent le feu sur des personnes crasseuse, et aussi amoché que moi, l'un me vois et me vise. Puisant dans mes dernières ressources, dans un effort surhumain je fui, mais pas pour allez loin les autres ne m'ont pas remarqué mais l'autre gothique qui m'avais déjà tiré dessus, oui ! Il me poursuit !_

 _Je m'écroule à Terre et l'autre connard en à profiter pour me rejoindre, je n'ai plus choix même si il semble jeune c'est maintenant ma vie contre la sienne. La question ne se pose pas, c'est lui qui mourra. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir j'attrape mon fusil d'assaut, dans mon dos, le recharge d'un geste devenue automatique, l'enclenche et lui tire dessus. Il meure sur le coup, une balle entre les deux yeux ça pardonne pas...heureusement les nouvelles arme produisant un bruit minime et le vacarme des lieux aidant, je ne fut pas remarquer; Cependant je sais que cela ne durera pas._

 _Forçant encore une fois mon corps à bout de force, je me lève et me déshabille, oui je suis entièrement nue. Enveloppant mes armes dans mes vêtement, avant de sortir différente seringue de mon sac et de mettre mon amas de vêtement et d'armes dedans. M'éloignant vers un lieu qui me semble désert._

 _Me mettant à genoux, je creuse comme si ma vie en dépendais, ce qui est un peu, beaucoup, le cas._

 _Jugeant le trou assez grand je fourre mon gros sac dedans, avant de remettre la terre dessus et bien l'aplanir pour qu'on ne remarque pas sa présence dessous._

 _Une fois débarrassé de mon gros sac militaire qui devait bien pesait 20 kilo, j'attrape les seringue qui avait était laisser de côté et retourne près de l'homme que j'avais abattue en rampant._

 _Je jouais maintenant les dernière minute de ma vie, ma blessure était moins grave que ce que j'avais pensé mais restait tout de même critique. Délogent maladroitement la balle de mon abdomen, je prépare les différentes seringues avant de toutes me les injecter une à une plus de 40 au total._

 _Une bonne trentaines de seringue de rajeunissement ou remonteuse de temps qu'on appelle ça. Chaque soldat en possède une dizaine sur lui, l'injection permet comme l'indique son nom au corps de ' remonter le temps' , les militaires sont les seuls ayant le droit d'en posséder et toute utilisation doit être justifié une fois la mission fini._

 _C'est choses sont dangereuse certain pourrait les utiliser pour posséder en quelque sorte leurs propre fontaine de jouvence._

 _Mais c'est seringue ne fessant pas de miracle il faut quand même retiré les projectiles qu'on c'est prit au préalable soit même...Les autres du coup ? on les appelles ADN, elle permette de modifier comme son nom l'indique légèrement l'adn utile en territoire ennemi pour passé inaperçue._

 _Je n'en possède pas plus de dix sur moi à chaque fois et durant mon voyage en explosion Land certaine se sont briser il ne m'en reste plus que quatre, je n'y gagnerait pas un grand changement, mais c'est mieux que rien. J'ignore qu'elle seront les changement qui se produiront ni qu'elle seront les effets secondaires, jamais personne n'avais fait je ce que je viens de faire, après tout, à trop grande quantité les doses de seringue devienne létale._

 _Or, j'en suis plus à ça près après tout je mourrais si je ne fait rien et ça, ce pourrais être ma seule échappatoire._

 _On y est le processus est en marche, mais au lieux de remonter le temps de quelques jours, mon corps rajeuni, beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup , je panique ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévue. Mon corps de femme se transformant peu à peu en corps d'adolescente avant de perdre toute forme féminine je suis maintenant une enfants. Puis la douleur du processus devint insoutenable_

 **"** **Anastasia…"**

 _je hurle comme une démente,_

 **"** **Anastasia…"**

 _mon corps me brûle,chaque parcelle de ma peau semble entrée en combustion…._

 _Je pleure de douleur,mourir je veux mourir c'est beaucoup trop stop, stop,_

* * *

Me réveillant en sursaut et en sueur je vois ma mère penché sur moi.

"Anastasia, encore une cauchemar ? ton père et moi t'avons entendue crié depuis la cuisine."

elle est inquiète je le ressens dans sa voix.

"-Je, oui, un cauchemar...répondis-je la voix nouée

-Allons c'est fini ma chérie ne pleure plus maman est là" me conforte-t-elle de sa voix douce , perdu dans c'est bras mes larmes se tarisse. Puis ma mère mettant fin à ce moment de paix m'ordonne sur le ton de la rigolade d'aller me laver avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner dans le salon car je ne sentais actuellement pas la rose.

Me dépêchant rejoindre la salle de bain et de me douché je l'entend crié du couloir .

" Et n'oublie pas Anastasia le teste est pour cette après-midi, donc ne tarde pas trop pour ne pas rater le bus pour ton lycée !

-Oui, maman ! criais-je à mon tour"

Anastasia, pas Sana, c'est étrange mais je m'y suis habitué, comme je me suis habitué à tout ici...Ma nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle moi.

" _ **Il n'existe rien de constant si ce n'est le changement."**_

 **Bouddha**

* * *

 **Bon...le chapitre devait pas se passez comme ça… mais c'est pas grave on va y allez aux feeling…**

 **Sinon qu'en avais vous pensée :o**

 **Je suis moi même un peu déçus qu'il ne se soit pas déroulé comme prévue :/**

 **Comme vous avez due le remarquez en italique se sont les souvenir de Sana/Anastasia. J'en mettrai un peu partout dans la fic à n'importe qu'elle moment je pense! Je veux qu'elle souffre de son passez qu'elle regrette MOUHAHA! #AuteurSadique, bref j'arrête de faire la débilos .**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, gros bisous et à la prochaine :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme vous avez due le remarquez en italique se sont les souvenir de Sana/Anastasia. J'en mettrai un peu partout dans la fic à n'importe qu'elle moment je pense! Je veux qu'elle souffre de son passez qu'elle regrette MOUHAHA! #AuteurSadique, bref j'arrête de faire la débilos .**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, gros bisous et à la prochaine :P**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Le lycée , qu'elle merveilleux endroit que le lycée. Un lieu d'entraide où tout se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur, l'ambiance chaleureuse et la soif d'apprendre au côtés de camarades aimés.

Vous l'aurez compris c'est de l'ironie. Une bandes de sales gamins en soif de reconnaissance, aucune faction n'y échappe.

Sauf peut-être les altruistes. Mais je les aimes pas plus que ça, je trouve leurs dévotion admirable mais personne ne peut être aussi dévoué naturellement au bien être des autres, et certain sont totalement stupide.

Ne pas manger de viande c'est égoïste, attention , pas bien! Tu m'étonne que leurs enfants soit si faible physiquement, tout le monde à besoins de viande, d'ailleurs je pensais un peu la même choses des végétariens dans le mien de monde.

Une bande d'imbéciles qui impose leurs propres choix de vie à leurs enfants, leurs empêchant d'avoir tous les nutriments nécessaires à leurs croissances , mais là n'est pas le sujet !

Enfin se sont pas les seuls chaque factions, possèdes ses propres défauts et principe complètement idiot.

"Aïe !"

perdu dans mes pensé , je m'étais arrêté au milieu du couloirs. Et un foutu sincère en à profité pour me bousculer. Et il s'excuse même pas ! Reprenant mes esprit , je cours derrière lui pour le rattraper, posant ma main sur son épaule. Il se retourne et me fusille du regard.

Avant de se mettre à beugler, d'un ton censé être menaçant.

"Ta un problème ? "

" Tu ma bousculé et tu ne t'es excusé, le voilà le problème !" lui répondis-je calmement

"Et alors? tu va faire quoi ?" me dit-il amusé " tu n'avais qu'a te décaler de mon chemin "

Toujours dans mon calme absolue , je lui dit de s'approcher ce qu'il fait en ricanant " Quoi tu va me faire bisous , bisous pour régler l'histoire " s'exclame-t'il , rapprochant ma bouche de son oreille je lui murmure " Je vais te rendre incapable, de fournir le moindre héritier à ta futur femelle, et ferais en sorte que mon traitement te soit extrêmement douloureux, je te marquerais à vie, ainsi à chaque fois que tu verras ton sexe tu te rappellera de moi, Je deviendrais ton cauchemar."

Ricanant allègrement de ma tirade, il croise mon regard en se redressant, il cesse de rire. et commence à un balbutier un " C'est b-bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout une histoire, je m'excuse " du moins je crois c'était plutôt confus.

Mon regard à toujours eux cette effet là sur les autres, même si la couleur à changer l'intensité elle et resté la même. Ont ma toujours dit qu'il était envoûtant , semblant exercé un pouvoir sur les autres.

Sur cette bonne note, je reprend mon chemin pour le cours 'd'histoire' ou plutôt de propagande , ouai ! Bref, je rentre en saluant l'érudit nous servant de professeur. M'installe dans un coin au fond de la salle et n'écoute rien de sont sketch, qui durera 3 heurs durant lesquelles j'ai sortis mon carnet à croquis dessinant mon monde, où du moins ce que je m'en souviens,

ça me permet de ne pas oublier autant mon monde que Sana , parce que je suis elle et ne le suis plus à la fois c'est tellement dure à expliquer ! L'expérience façonne la personnalité, mais je possède l'expérience de Sana mais aussi celle de Anastasia.

Un mélange des deux . Sasia, en quelque sorte. Sont cours/propagande se termine enfin! Oui parce que aujourd'hui en plus de nous bassiner sur la vilaine société d'avant et le bienfait des factions, il s'est mit à parler à propos du test , du croire en nous mêmes, de bien réfléchir à la cérémonie de demain avant de faire nôtre choix. Fait seulement ton travail mec , arrête de te prendre pour une sorte de C.P.E , ou conseillère de je ne sais quoi. A peine a t-il fini que les audacieux sorte comme … comme des fou furieux , ce qu'il sont clairement en réalité. n'attendant pas de savoir quelle faction va partir ensuite je pars.

Personne ne m'accompagne au test, je n'ai pas d'amis et n'en veux pas, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier. Si tu change de faction et que ton amis ne suit pas, c'est la fin de cette amitié, les relations inter-faction autres que pour faire marcher le système étant interdites , alors oui, mais non merci.

Quittant le bâtiment du lycée, je rejoins assez facilement celui du test, étant quelque rues plus loin, avant de me ranger du ma file. Mon tours arrive assez vite, et en m'asseyant sur la chaise que l'altruiste ma montrer plus tôt. Ayant bût le liquid bleu qu'elle ma tendue sans poser de question, je plonge dans une sorte d'état de trans.

Je le sais , je le ressens et lorsque je vois des miroirs apparaître je ne bouge même pas.

Me fixant moi même dans les yeux , mercure contre mercure. Mon reflet me souriant avant de me dire " Fait un choix" en pointant deux coupelle apparue derrière moi , l'une contenant de la viande et l'autre un couteau.

Je la regarde de nouveau perplexe "Fait un choix" me répète-t-elle. Fronçant les sourcils je lui demande pourquoi, mais elle se contente de sourire " Fais un choix" répète-t-elle encore , n'avait t'elle donc que cette phrase dans son registre.

M'apprêtant à lui demander une nouvelle fois pourquoi elle me coupe, et dans un sourire énigmatique cette fois me dit " Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard" avant de simplement disparaître en même temps que tous les miroirs.

OK… soudain j'entends un grognement derrière moi. Un chien , en colère apparemment , je le calme de mon regard. Oui c'est utile je vous l'avais dit non ? , ça marche aussi sur les animaux.

Puis soudain une petite fille apparaît et apostrophe le chien qui s'enrage de nouveaux. cependant avant qu'il ne puisse l'attaquer j'attrape ses pattes arrière et me penche à son oreil pour lui soufflé " calme , shuuut calme , oui voilà" petit à petit il se détend revenant à un état de soumission , j'invite avec un sourire la petite fille à le caresser mais tout disparaît autour de moi, me retrouvant dans un bus,

où un homme m'interpelle " dit- moi tu le reconnais ?c'est un dangereux criminel , que je poursuit " Marc , c'était Marc sur le journal . je choisis de l'ignorer , " Répond , es que tu le connais ? Ca pourrait sauver la vie de quelqu'un " l'ignorant toujours il m'enserre la gorge à un point ou une personne normal se serait étouffé" Tu le connais et tu le couvre , hein ! sale garce" ,

je répond laconiquement " Oui, tu peut me serrer la gorge autant que tu veux, sauf que le meurtre est puni par les factions et que tu ne m'effraie pas " dit-je en me libérant, en lui donnant un coup de poing le visage, avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de genoux juste en dessous de son plexus solaire, il se plie en deux s'étouffant sous la douleur.

Me penchant à son oreil un sourire sadique au lèvre " respire calmement , tu survivra. Ne joue pas au fort quand tu est faible " .

Puis tout redevient noir , avant que j'ouvre de nouveaux les yeux sur la salles. L'altruiste semble paniqué, et m'ordonne, ce qui est plutôt surprenant de la part d'une altruist, de partir . M'apprêtant à partir comme demandé , elle m'interpelle pour me dire " Demain, ne te fais pas remarqué .

Tu est divergente" me dit-il de l'émerveillement mêlé à de la panique et de la tristesse à la fois dans les yeux " Je sais " répondit-je sans la moindre émotion dans la voix "Tu sais ? je suppose que quelqu'un comme toi devrait déjà l'avoir ressenti, mais reste en vie tu veux! tu es exceptionnelle, je n'avais jamais vue ça avant tu appartient non seulement aux cinq faction, mais tu est à 100% divergente.

La machine ne comprend pas , elle te vois comme une personne de l'ancienne civilisation .

Tu est comme nos ancêtres, tu te rends compte ? mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais modifier ses paramètres et tu ne risquera rien, je note ta faction d'origine comme résultat", " Non" l'arretais-je " metter Audacieux sa sera mon choix demain" Et avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre je part , idiote , ne voulait-elle pas que je me dépêche pas partir pour mon sécurité et elle me retenais pour ses bavardage inutiles, ancienne érudite aucune doutes , y a qu'eux qui parle autant , enfin si on oublie les sincères mais elle c'était plus par fascination de mon résultat.

Bien Sûr que je ressemble à tes ancêtre, puisque je suis l'une d'entre-elle, mais dans une dimension ou réalité parallèle. c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé après tout ce temps . Mes pensais m'ayant occupé tout au longs du chemin, je suis rentré chez moi avec un migraine et de mauvaise humeurs. Balançant mon sac dans l'entrée ainsi que mes chaussure , je monte à l'étage et me jete sur mon lit, pour dormir.

Lorsque je me réveille il fait déjà nuit , et il fait sombre dehors. Descendant au premier sol , je croise ma mère finissent de mettre en place la table, et mon père déjà installé.

" Je m'apprêtais à venir te réveiller mon ange tu as dormi un long moment , tu devais être épuisé " me dit-elle en souriant de toute ses dents

'magnifique' elle est tout simplement sublime ses long cheveux roux tirant sur le rouge flottant autour d'elle jusqu'à ses hanche et ses yeux vert émeraude accentuant la blancheur laiteuse de son visage . Son sourire à damner un saint et sa gentillesse à tout épreuve.

Je me sens un peu jalouse à vrai dire, même son mari enfin mon père est beau, doux et attentionné avec nous. Injuste c'est totalement injuste, sa vie semble être si parfaite quand la mienne n'est que souffrance , erreur et douleur. Je serre la mâchoire à cette pensé.

"Ana, chérie ? Assis toi donc tu veux avant de te transformer en statue " me dit mon père les yeux brillant de malice , un sourire taquin au lèvre.

Me ressaisissant je murmure un faible oui , prenant place la dernière.

Mes effrayante pensé disparu, je suppose que je ne dois pas vraiment être saine d'esprit pour penser de tel choses parfois envers ceux qui m'ont éduqué et élevé comme leurs propre fille, m'offrant toujours le meilleurs, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher cette noirceur est ancré depuis trop longtemps en moi pour que je puisse l'effacer juste comme ça.

Et puis malgré tout ça , je sais que je les aimes , et ferais n'importe quoi ou presque pour eux. Me concentrant sur mon assiet désormais remplie je lance un sourire , du moin je l'espère à ma mère avant de commencer à manger lentement.

Lorsque mon père me demande le résultat du test , et que ma mère le réprimande lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me demander ça et qu'il réplique qu'il était juste inquiet pour son petit bébé ce qui m'arrache un sourire accompagné d'un faible le repas se passe dans la joie et rire jusqu'à que l'on finisse le dessert et que cette fois mon père prit un air sérieux que je ne lui avait jamais vus avant.

"Ana, demain tu feras un choix qui déterminera toute ta vie et je veux que tu sache que quoi que tu choisisse demain ta mère et moi te soutiendront, que tu n'a rien à craindre de ton futur car un être aussi incroyable que toi , ne peut que accomplir de grande choses " dit-il un doux sourire au lèvre tandis que ma mère s'étant levé de sa chaise se place derrière moi et pose une main sur mon épaule alors que mon père en fait de même avec l'autre.

" Et au moindres problème tu peux venir nous voir , peu importe les règles des factions tu est notre unique enfant et nous te chérissons plus que tout au monde " ajoute ma mère un doux sourire au lèvre.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre il répond à l'unissons c'est mots que j'aurais voulu entendre tant de fois de la part de ceux que j'aimais autrefois, dans mon entre vie.

"Nous croyons en toi Anastasia"

Cette nuit là j'ai dormi dans leurs lits avec eux comme lorsque j'étais enfant et que les fantômes de mon ancienne vie venait me hanter.

Cette nuit là , j'ai dormis en paix comme lorsque j'étais enfant.

" _ **De bonne paroles peuvent être brèves et facile à dire mais leurs écho est véritablement éternel"**_

 _ **Mère**_ ** _Térésa_**

* * *

 **Bon… ce chapitre non plus ne s'est pas déroulé comme je voulais , mais enfin pourquoi mes chapitres ne veulent jamais se dérouler comme prévue, je suppose que vous avez devinez la faction de Sasia ( quand tu fait** **Sa** **na + Anasta** **sia** **= Sasia ).**

 **Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps à poster le chapitre il était déjà écrit au ¾ mais je vous l'avoue j'avais un peu la flemme d'écrire puis j'ai commencé à traduire une fic de l'anglais donc ça à aussi retardé le processus et la cerise sur le gâteau je suis parti en vacance sans mon ordi, donc impossible d'écrire. Donc je vais essayé de faire de mon mieux pour posté les prochains chapitre plus vite et façon plus régulière. N'hésitez pas à partager vos idée , vos opinion, vos envie etc...qu'on fasse avancer l'aventure.**

 **A est temps que j'y suis souhaitez moi un joyeux anniversaire le mien est dans 9 jours et oui je suis née le 19 août ! et vous quelle mois êtes vous née ?**

 **Bisous Bisous !**

 **ps: désolé pour les faute d'orthographe.**


End file.
